Phibby Croax
Phibby Croax was a former student of Adventure Academy and a warrior who debuted in the Mighty Magiswords: Adventure Academy shorts and Quest for Knowledge. He sought to take classes to learn how to be an adventurer to live a more extreme life. He returned in all of the Magiswords Trilogy by Frozarburst and was occasionally featured in Toon Wars: Shorts as a side character. As of Toon Wars: The Final Days, he was deleted by the Toon God and his data was sent to the Void. Like Gateaux, Phibby was voiced by Arin Hanson from Game Grumps in Mighty Magiswords and had the same voice for the fan-made Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars. Appearance Phibby the blue frog first appeared in the Adventure Academy Shorts in a traditional academy uniform wearing a pink bandana on his forehead and braces. Physically, he was very slim at the time, but as an adult, he became well built and towered over almost everyone, save for Cattus and Wulf. He was bare-chested and wore his bandana with pink wristbands, black shorts, bandages on his legs, and black slippers with brown soles. When he returned in Fusion Wars Part 3, he had a special green armor from his vacation outside of Rhybloflaven that was heavily mechanized and used primarily as a defensive suit; proving its use when he was shot at by the invaders' mothership. When removed for the rest of the trilogy and Toon Wars, Phibby looked almost identical to how he normally did in the original show but had baggie black pants (the right leg seeming to have tears in it) and black shoes with white soles. In addition to a black belt with a grey buckle. He also had a far more feminine complexion with his hair becoming more wavy and having larger hips and seemingly wearing eyeliner. His purple lips almost resembled lipstick. In the original show and the Magiswords Trilogy, Phibby always has a green triangular shield strapped to his back, though Toon Wars: Shorts would often show him without it. Personality Being a thrill-seeker, Phibby was highly excitable and enthusiastic. He always enjoyed the danger of any given scenario, only getting bored when his routine or quest was becoming typical for him, once even asking for Vambre and Prohyas' help to humor him. In either of his appearances, Phibby was shown to be cooperative helping Bimm and Familiar fight an artificial creature from Glori and battle against the invaders and the Echo Corp. He was also notably honorable, taking a knee for the Warriors for Hire once and staying behind in Part 3 of Fusion Wars to distract the mothership defenses from attacking Centurion. At times, he can be affectionate towards Familiar and Glori. Biography Relationships Abilities Stats Trivia * During development of Fusion Wars, Frozarburst thought Phibby was wearing lipstick and wasn't sure what species he was, preferring to name him as simply a reptilian. * Notably in Mighty Magiswords' development, Phibby was one of the few characters who did not have any early drafts since 2014. He would later be given slight alterations by Frozarburst for Fusion Wars and beyond. * As pointed out by fans of Mighty Magiswords, Phibby almost always seems to be watching Familiar in the academy shorts and doesn't mind accompanying he and Bimm, hinting that he maybe affectionate to him. As a joke, Frozarburst drew a picture of him seemingly attracted to Familiar on Tumblr. * In one of the earlier drafts of Pax Morbidia, the narrator was mistaken for Phibby since he too is voiced by Arin Hanson, whom Frozarburst fondly recognizes for his playthroughs on Game Grumps. His partner Dan also vocalized the intro to Mighty Magiswords. * Like all the other anthropomorphic characters of the original series, Phibby was given five fingers instead of four in the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars series. Category:Characters Category:Phibby Croax Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days